1989
by scribes23
Summary: "I know who you are, You're the guy from the gizmo magazine poster in dorm room, uh forget that I said that." She stood properly as he put his messenger bag on his table and offered her his hand. "I'm Caitlin Snow" [BarryxCaitin]
1. Prologue

Usual disclaimers apply.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

* * *

><p><em>Wildest Dreams<br>_

_"Ms. Snow, Barry is downstairs" a voice in the intercom said. "Again."_

_She looked around the room, Caitlin saw the way everyone was looking at her. She tried to meet their eyes but failed. Cisco, a friend, patted her back and offered her a smile as she walk past him._

_"What are you doing here again Barry?" She said as she walked outside her office building and straight to the man outside._

_"It's lunch break" he smiled. "Aren't you getting tired of asking me that everyday?"_

_"Aren't you getting tired of being asked everyday?" She retorted._

_"Well no" He walked by her. "Come on, you only have a few minutes left to eat."_

_He pushed her to the Cafe across the street. They seated and ordered the usual._

_"What are you really doing here?" She asked again. "Iris is going to be pissed at you."_

_"I'm sure she can handle the report without me there." He said. Yeah right, If she didn't know any better she might have believe him. "And I was in the neighbourhood"_

_She looked at him as he devoured his lunch. "You're always in the neighbourhood, why is that?"_

_"No idea" The waiter serve their food._

_"You do know this isn't healthy right?" She asked him._

_"Of course, I've been eating this stuff the whole week, good thing tomorrow is Saturday" He offered her fries._

_"I'm not talking about the food" she snapped at him._

_"Well I am" he replied warily. "You don't have car today right? What time am I going to pick you up?"_

_"You don't need to." She ate quietly. "can walk me home."_

_"Then I'll walk with you guys" he insisted._

_"No" she answered. "Barry, I'm serious this need to stop."_

_"Why?"_

_"You know why."_

_"Actually I don't. So tell me." He lied, and she saw through him but she replied anyway._

_"We broke up."_

_"So you say but I don't care. You left me Caitlin, we didn't broke up, you left me." Without hearing any of his explanation, he's smart, beyond intelligent to recognised that he's the one at fault. But she left him before he could have the chance to explain things which was unfair._

_"I didn't leave you, you weren't even there at the first place. I left no one, I was alone and you weren't there! We are seriously not having this conversation during my lunch break." She looked at her wrist. "I need to go."_

_"Caitlin-" He tried to stop her, she got money her purse and left it on the table._

_"This is the last time Barry. " _

_He watched as she walked away. _

* * *

><p>1989<p>

[Album Challenge]

Hi! So last night I got so bored and challenge my self to write as story using one album as theme. I'll be using every song and Since I just bought 1989, I decided to use it. I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing them.

If your reading this, please leave a review and if you don't know what to say, just leave the title of your favourite song, I tend to get inspiration from listening to music.

And for everyone who hates Taylor Swift. You don't need to listen to the songs :D

Next chapter is longer :)


	2. Chapter 1

Usual disclaimers apply.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p><em>Welcome To New York<em>

_(Part I)_

She dropped her bag on the counter, rummaging through looking for her I.D pulled the card giving it to the person in front of her.

"Caitlin Snow" Then officer said out loud. "Officer Tate. You're the new forensic, aren't you a bit too young? 1989, that's 2014 less than 1989."

"25" She supplied him. The officer noticing that she wasn't in mood for chit-chat walked around his station and motioned for her.

"Okay, follow me." And she did. He walked up stairs to the forensic lab. "Here's your stop. You'll be working along side Allen; he's always late, so don't expect him for another 15 minutes or so."

"Thank you." She offered the officer a smile. She looked around, there a two tables, one is a mess.

She felt the urge to arrange the table, she looked for pictures that will give her a clue who the other forensic is.

She settled on the table beside the messy one. Now what would she do? She pulled her phone from her bag and wrote a note about looking for an apartment near this precinct.

She looked at the other table, there was a molecular structure unknown to her. She stood up and looked at it closely, amazing she thought.

The structure was stable in molecular sense, it's sophisticated and wonderful.

"That's Dr. Wells, particle accelerator structure model" she almost jumped at the sound of the voice. "I'm Barry, Barry Allen."

She froze as she looked at him. His picture at the Gizmo Magazine didn't do him any justice.

"I know who you are, You're the guy from the gizmo magazine poster in dorm room, uh forget that I said that." She stood properly as he put his messenger bag on his table and offered her his hand. "I'm Caitlin Snow"

"You have a poster of me in your room?" He teased. And she playfully glared at him. "Forgotten, you're the Snow in SnowN2H2o?"

"You read my thesis?" She looked at him as he withdrawn his hand.

"Well yeah, it was so cool. I must agree that mixing the antigen with Nitrogen would maximise it's capacity. And must I say that the formula you used is unorthodox but the best."

"Tell that to my professor who have me a B-" she muttered. "I didn't know I would be working for you."

"You're not" He laughed at her confused face. "You'll be working WITH me. Speaking of which, there's a body on 5th street. It's our first assignment, are you ready?"

She nodded. She followed him as he hailed for cab. Who would have thought she would be working along side Barry Allen.

Barry Allen is a legend back on Sun City University. He graduated in three years with majors on both organic chemistry and criminology. He was one of the most promising student and yet he left everything for some reason.

"So Ms. Snow, how's Central City been treating you?" Barry said as they've settled inside the cab.

"I arrived this morning. I dropped my bag then went straight here." She answered.

"You're the 317?" He question.

"Yeah, I - how did you know?"

"I woke up when you slammed the door earlier, I'm 318. "

"Sorry, I got pissed off at the manager. Who didn't tell me about the slow moving elevator. I didn't know about the elevator problem and I got stuck there for a 10 minutes."

"Don't be sorry, if it weren't from you. I'd still me sleeping." He laughed. "remind me to send you a welcome gift."

"No you don't need to." She smiled.

"How about a signed poster?" He joked. "of me"

"You are not going to make me forget that, aren't you?"

"Nope! But if it'll make you feel better. I'll take you to lunch, since it's your first day here; you probably don't know where's the the best place to eat"

"Big belly burger?" She asked.

"The best" he proclaimed. "That's a yes right?"

"Yeah" she answered as the taxi stopped.

He got out and opened the door for her. "Thank you."

They were about to go in when a man stop in front of them.

"Hi Joe" Barry greeted the man. "This is Caitlin Snow."

"Captain Joe West" the man held his hand out to her. "Barry, may I have a moment with you."

The two of them walked a bit farther from her. She saw Barry shaking his glared at him and pointed at Barry.

"I know you mean well, but this is my job. You can't keep me away from this." She heard him.

"Don't you think I know that?" Hoe fired back. "I'm just asking you to sit this one out because detective Thawne is working this one."

"No" she heard him. "Look at Ms Snow it's her first day. I won't be leaving her with the wolves."

Barry stalked over her. "Ms. Snow, isn't it better if I show you how things works first?"

She nodded, Barry was giving her no choice but to agree. "Let's go"

All the trace of the Playfulness and aura of Barry was now replaced with something else. His jaw was hard and his shoulders flexed.

There was a body of a blond woman on the floor, her left hand holding a gun. She wore a glove and looked closely. She immediately check for body temp.

"GSW, nine milli-meter." Barry said a moment later.

"Obviously" a voice interrupted Barry's assessments. "It's suicide. Neighbours heard gun an hour earlier, called 911."

"Can't be suicide, victim is righ-handed. As you can see on the marks on her hands" Barry snapped at the guy.

"And the body's been dead for 8-10 hours." Caitlin said as she looked the the body.

"Ms. Snow, Detective Thawne" Barry introduced them without looking up. He was busy poking the wound.

"Call me Eddie" the guy told her. So this was the Thawne guy.

"Caitlin." She smiled. The guy was not bad in the eyes.

"Bring the body back to crime lab and have the pathologist gather blood and send it to us no sign of force entry so she might know the killer or she was drug." Barry interrupted them. "Let's go Ms. Snow"

They walked out side just in time to see the media, she looked at Barry who had frozen for a second before avoiding them.

"Barry!" A reporter called him but he ignored it. Caitlin looked the the girl who handed her mic to the camera man and started to talk to an officer. "Let me in, personal matter."

The officer lifted the line.

"Barry! Wait!" The reporter girl kept on chasing. Then Barry stopped.

"What do you want Iris? I can't discuss on going investigations with you!" Barry snapped.

"I heard you moved out" the woman quietly replied. "You didn't need to do that."

"Ms. Snow,I need you to go back to the lab. I'll catch up with you later" Barry told her as the taxi stop, he opened the door for her.

"Okay." It was none of her business anyway. She entered the taxi an Barry watched as it drove off.

"Who's that?" Iris asked a moment later.

"The new forensic scientist" he replied. "What is it that you really want Iris?"

"I just, can't you let it go? I apologise tons of times." Iris grabbed his arm.

"Apologise? You cheated on me with Eddie and you expect me to forgive you?"

"I didn't cheat on you."

"Might as well did, because when you broke up with me. You dated him a week later"

"That was three months ago. We're childhood friends Barry, we are better than this. We are more than a couple that didn't work. You're a brother to me."

He didn't need her a sister. He wanted to shout at her. He just walked away from her.

He remembered Caitlin, damn it. He offered to have lunch with her, he almost forgot.

Three months and Iris still has ways to mess his system. He needs a distraction, one that can keep Iris from his mind.

* * *

><p>Okay everyone click the review button! leave me some "3"<p>

And promise to update tomorrow .

BTW they're meant to be a bit OOC :D

to those who left a review:

Spitfire303 - thanks!

Lucy Stark - here yah go! Thank you

Ruxi - You'll know the answer soon XD

destroflash - thank you, that's so sweett!

SnowBarry - secret ! I love your penname

kxe21- thank you!

Guest and GuestWho - thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

usual disclaimers apply

* * *

><p>Welcome To New York II<p>

* * *

><p>Caitlin arrived at the precinct few minutes later. She went straight to the lab and tried to keep her mind about the things she heard earlier.<p>

She looked at the clock, 3 more hours till lunch time. She was arranging her desk when her phone rang. She contemplated whether to answer it, when she saw the caller id.

"Mom" She greeted.

"Did you know?!" Her mom wailed on the phone. "Did you know that your dad is planning to marry that woman?"

"Calm down. No one is marrying no one."

"It's your dad! She proposed to that bitch last night."

She slumps on the chair. "I'll call you later Mom."

She hangs up and stared at the phone. Well that was some news. Leaving Sun City is probably the best decision she made all her life.

She can already see the newspaper headline on Sun City: 'Sun City Billionaire Mogul engage to a woman younger than his daughter.'

She slammed her fist on the table.

"Miss Snow" a voice inquired. She looked up to see Captain West. He was holding a tube with blood in it. "It's the blood sample Barry requested."

She stood up, embarrassed. "Captain, I could have picked this up."

"I was already on my way here." The captain replied. "I'm here to officially welcome you to Central City Police."

"Thank you. I look forward working for you captain." He handed her the tube. Before taking a seat on one of the tables. "Where's Allen?"

"I don't know sir." She replied.

"That kid, moves out of my house, leaves work without any note. That kid will be the death of me" the captain muttered under his breath. Caitlin looked at him curiously. He just shook his head. "So I'll leave you to do your job."

The captain took his leave. You didn't need to be a genius to put two and two together. By the looks of it the girl earlier, is captain West's daughter.

That will probably mean that Barry used to leave with the West. The only question is why.

Decided that she had other better things to do that deduct Barry's life, she open the cabinet drawers to look for gloves.

She found one near the counter top cabinets, and she started to process the blood of the victim.

She would have had stared at the machine until it finishes but that's going to be in a couple of hours the most. She grabbed her bag, walked towards the counter top and prayed that Sun City Reporters has some other interesting news other than her father's alleged engagement.

"Stupid!" She mutters to herself, times like this she wishes could just disappear for a minute or so.

"You're Caitlin Snow" what is up with people jumping out of nowhere, and surprising her.

The Reporter from earlier, she thought and realised the knowing tone in the other girls voice.

"Caitlin Snow of Snow Incorporated." The girl said as she approached. "I'm Iris West, detective West daughter."

"I'm sorry I don't have any details about my fathers wedding." She smiled before offering her hand to Iris.

"Oh, don't worry. I wasn't expecting an exclusive." Caitlin exhaled in relief. "I regularly go down here to hang out with Barry, used to."

Caitlin didn't know how to reply so she just smiled at Iris.

"Sorry, not the perfect kind of Ice breaker huh?" Iris joked. "So, how's everyone been treating you?"

"I've only met three person so it's hard to say. One is Captain West, and I would be assuming that he's your father."

Then Iris and Caitlin bonded pretty quick. She learned how Iris and Barry grew up together, though there weren't so many details why.

Iris decided to be a reporter because she wants be make a difference, to tell people the truth about things in the community. Iris seems to be one clever girl in Caitlin's opinion. The reports that Iris is interested in is not gossip and such. She genuinely in it for things that matters.

Caitlin is kind of different from her, she doesn't let anyone see anything. She listens but she never speaks. Its hard for her to open out, that's why most of the time people thinks she's a snob, but Iris didn't mind. Instead of asking about her family, she asked Caitlin about her hobbies that apparently includes mixing chemical agents. Her favourite good and such.

They were having tons of fun that they haven't notice the time until detective Thawne walked in.

"Hey Iris, you ready for lunch?" The detective approached. And greeted them.

"Caitlin, I'm sure you've met my boyfriend Eddie." Iris smiled. "Can we take Caitlin with us? She haven't had her lunch yet."

"Sure" Eddie smiled.

"No- it's fine. Mr. Allen told me that he buy me lunch." She smiled. "And I don't want to impose."

"Don't be silly!" Iris patted her. "Knowing Barry, he'd be so late you'll starve to death. We're having lunch with some of Eddie's old colleague."

"I" she would have tried to decline of she wasn't feeling starved.

"We'll leave a message to Barry. Maybe he'll meet us up at belly burger." Iris smiled at her.

"Okay" Caitlin grabbed her bag and went with them.

* * *

><p>-<br>Filler chapter. I am very sorry for the delay in updates. My modelling sessions are killing me! Send me some love Via reviews and I'll dot best to give you Caitlin-Barry feels next chapter!


End file.
